starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Star Wars: Underworld
}} 'Star Wars: Underword''' était un projet de série TV live qui devait être produite par George Lucas, se déroulant entre les films Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith et Star Wars épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir. Georges Lucas présenta ce projet pour la première fois au cours de la Celebration III (un rassemblement de fans de Star Wars) à Indianapolis. Durant les années qui suivirent, plusieurs scénaristes furent engagés et environ une cinquantaine de scripts furent écrits. Toutefois en 2010, Lucas annonça que la série avait été mise en attente à cause de contrainte budgétaire. Rumeurs de reprise du projet Le rachat de Lucasfilm Ltd. par Disney en 2012 a jeté le doute sur l'avenir de la série. La rumeur de la remise en route de la série fut alimentée par une déclaration de Kathleen Kennedy : "nous aimerions beaucoup explorer plus en profondeur l'univers que Georges Lucas a créé."Interestingly enough, thats an area we’ve spent a lot of time, reading through the material that Lucas developed is something we very much would like to explore. Il faut également noter que J.J. Abrams, le réalisateur de Star Wars épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force, a coupé court à la rumeur en disant qu'il ne pourrait pas la réaliser : "mon contrat TV est chez Warner Bros. Il est donc impossible que ma société de production Bad Robot participe à ce projet de série TV."Since my TV deal is at Bros.,” he explains, “it is unlikely that production company Bad Robot will be involved in any Star Wars television projects. En ce qui concerne une série live action, Paul Lee, le président du network ABC (qui est la propriété de Disney) a plus tard déclaré qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une série live dans l'immédiat, Lucasfilm se concentrant pour l'instant sur la production des films.Déclaration de Paul Lee au sujet d'une série live action Star Wars : Don’t Expect a ‘Star Wars’ Live-Action TV Series Anytime Soon Une nouvelle série live annoncée Le 9 novembre 2017 lors d'une conférence de presse, le PDG de The Walt Disney Company Robert Iger annonça une nouvelle série live Star Wars. Lors d'une interview avec Anthony Carboni le 10 mai 2018, Jon Favreau révéla que la première saison était déjà à moitié écrite. Au cours d'une interview donnée à Dan Casey du Nerdist lors de l'avant-première de Solo: A Star Wars Story, Favreau annonça que la série prendrait place sept ans après la bataille de Yavin et proposerait de nouveaux personnages. Le 4 octobre 2018, Favreau dévoila sur son compte Twitter le nom de la nouvelle série : The Mandalorian. Il s'avéra ainsi que Lucasfilm ait abandonné le projet de série live entre les épisodes III et IV pour se concentrer sur une autre période inexplorée de l'Univers officiel. Il est donc peu probable que la série Star Wars: Underworld voit le jour telle qu'elle fut prévue par George Lucas, mais dans la mesure où le projet d'une série live Star Wars a finalement abouti, on peut dire que The Mandalorian est l'héritier légitime de Star Wars: Underworld. Notes et références Catégorie:Série TV